


Expecting

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Gingerpilot Week [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comfort Eating, First Order Poe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: AU. Omega Hux is pregnant, and the doctor has warned him that he needs to rest for the sake of the baby. Hux is very grumpy that he can’t work, and his mate, Alpha Poe, tries to make him feel better.





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of gingerpilot week. If you don't like a/b/o then don't read.

Poe had just got back from a two day away mission, to collect intel on resistance sympathisers from a First Order controlled planet. He hadn’t wanted to go, to leave his heavily pregnant mate alone for so long, but when he had told Hux this he had insisted he go, as it was important for the order. So he had gone, begrudgingly.

When he walked into the quarters that he shared with Hux, he was hit with the intoxicating scent of his pregnant omega, and he heard groaning coming from the bedroom where he had made his nest. He went into their bedroom and smiled at the sight of Hux curled up in his nest, snuggling one of Poe’s unwashed flight suits.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Poe asked.

“Poe, this is terrible, and it’s entirely your fault,” Hux complained, fidgeting in the nest of cushions, trying to get comfortable. “Why couldn’t you keep your damn knot to yourself!”

Poe laughed, and smiled at his grumpy omega. “You’ve never complained about my knot before. In fact, I specifically recall there was begging involved.”

Hux growled, and threw Poe’s own flight suit at his face.

“Poor angry omega, does my baby need a cuddle?” Poe asked mockingly.

“Yes, obviously, you arsehole,” Hux replied, sounding very annoyed. Poe smiled at the small victory, and crawled into Hux’s nest of cushions on their bed. He slipped in behind his mate and pulled him against his chest, so he could stroke his belly, swollen with his offspring.

“I hate you,” Hux mumbled, as he snuggled in closer, inhaling Poe’s sent.

“Of course,” Poe replied. He kissed the mark he’d made on Hux’s neck before he left; it was still bright and clear on Hux’s pale skin.

“I need to be on the bridge,” Hux said; miserable.

“No, you need to be here, taking care of yourself and our baby. Remember what the doc said? Too much stress could put you and the child at risk. I won’t allow that, so you’re staying here with me, and you are going to relax.”

“I am your superior officer, I could order you to let me work,” Hux said. Although he didn’t sound very committed to the idea.

“But you won’t, because you love me,” Poe told him. Hux sighed heavily, as if Poe were a great annoyance, then twisted around in his arms to look at him.

“I suppose,” Hux admitted.

“Oh, ‘I suppose’, be still my heart,” Poe gasped. “That’s what you wanna hear.”

“Ugh, you already know how I feel,” Hux pouted.

“Well, yes, but I like to hear you say it.” Poe kissed his neck again as a form of encouragement.

“I love you, Poe. I would not have let you knock me up if I felt otherwise.”

“There it is,” Poe said, victorious. “I love you too, even when you’re all grumpy and mean.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“I brought you something back from my mission, by the way,” Poe informed him. That got Hux’s attention. “I know you’ve been craving salty snacks recently, and the onboard kitchens have not been very helpful, so I picked something up.”

“What is it, what did you get me?” Hux asked. He was suddenly excited, and looked eager. Poe smiled at that.

“Wait here, I’ll go get it.” Poe got off the bed, and felt a sudden chill without his omega pressed against him, so hurried to retrieve Hux’s present. It wasn’t a great present, Poe had to admit, but the First Order wasn’t big on snacking, so it would definitely be a rare treat for Hux. He picked it up and hurried back to the bedroom, to present Hux with the enormous bag of potato crisps.

“Yes!” Hux squeaked. He grinned when Poe passed him the crisps, then opened them immediately and scoffed a few into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned at the taste of them. Apparently this was a very good present, and Poe couldn’t help but feel pleased as he watched his beautiful mate stuffing his face.

Poe crawled back onto the bed, in the same position he was in before, then tried a grab a crisp for himself. Hux slapped his hand away and growled defensively, holding the bag against his chest.

“Okay, sorry!” Poe said. He wrapped his arms around Hux’s belly instead, and gave up on the idea of stealing a crisp. He didn’t mind though, the only thing that mattered was that Hux was happy, and not thinking about work for once.

“We could put on a holo drama, if you like,” Poe suggested, after a while. Hux said something that sounded like he was agreeing, but he couldn’t be sure as his words were muffled by a mouthful of crisps. So Poe got his datapad out of his pocket, and looked for an appropriate drama to put on.

“How about this one?” Poe asked, as he showed the title to Hux. Hux nodded enthusiastically, so Poe set it to play on the holo projector, and they snuggled down to watch.

By the time the holo drama was over Hux had finished the whole bag of crisps, and was snoozing lightly against Poe’s chest.


End file.
